


Strike me down, I'll be everything I'm not

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Implied Hate Sex, Missing Scene, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small mantra that her voice whispers lowly to her feet, sounding out the words to the dark as if they could carry meaning. And when the clinic’s chemical scent fades and she can almost smell Evony’s perfume, Lauren speaks. Her words repeat; <i>I don’t care.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike me down, I'll be everything I'm not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamanthaFeng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaFeng/gifts).



> For SamanthaFeng, it's not much, but I hope it sates you while I'm in class ;)

_I don’t care. She’s evil. I don’t care._

She tells herself this, over and over. A small mantra that her voice whispers lowly to her feet, sounding out the words to the dark as if they could carry meaning. And when the clinic’s chemical scent fades and she can almost smell Evony’s perfume, Lauren speaks. Her words repeat; _I don’t care._

She’s just using her.

The room feels hot. A wet heat that clings to her in memory. Like a pant, with words unsounded and only a susurration of whimpers following a pleade.

_Yes_ followed by _no_ , following _God._ A string of curses and a french tongue cutting over them in harsh critique.

She can think of a thousand cons and only two _real_ pros. Evony is nothing but _wrong_. Toxic. A woman who’s voice whispers against her neck, red tongue pressing to a pulse point. A threat that lingers and strokes. It nudges her pulse, as if it could find a pathway to the heart and wrap around it like a poison vine.

_I don’t care_ .

Her heart pounds and she can feel a nudge. Ghost of fingers sliding over her throat, her shoulders and down to her wrists. Evony breathes now, her chest expands in a whimpered inhale and shudders in exhaled laughter. Her mouth tugs and falls, eyes squeezing shut and Lauren _does not care_.

I don’t care.

She doesn’t care about beautiful it is. How soft Evony’s skin in, how sweat trickles down her spine and wetness slips over her thighs like nothing Evony’s felt before. How human Evony is and that the first time she cried,  _really_  cried. Lauren felt her heart beat in the same way it beats to Bo's voice.

I _can’t_ care.

How many times has she felt her coat slip from her shoulders. Listen to her belt drag against her pants, the friction against the waist. She swallows the words, squeezing her eyes shut as she wills the words to turn into a scream. _I. Don’t. Care._

“Oh, but you do.” Lauren’s eyes snap open, feeling the hand around her waist, lips pressed to her ear. “You do and it kills you inside because you know that I’m the closest thing to that happily ever after, you always wanted.”

“I don’t care.”

“Liar.” Her pants unzip, fingers slip inside and Lauren melts. “You never do things half done, Doctor Lewis. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”


End file.
